So Impossible
by TheEvilBunny
Summary: Love doesn't always come about through sweet talks and gifts. Sometimes, it takes a little bit of something else.


**Author's Note:** Off to write even more! I'm just removing the load from my shoulders. I have been wanting to write this for quite a while now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

Hermione Granger tripped, her books scattering all over the place. It was a most...ungraceful trip, but it didn't sound like she was hurt. She cursed under her breath as Pansy Parkinson and a bunch of other Slytherin girls snickered and whispered something like "filthy mudblood" as they left.

"Can't you go through a day without getting into trouble, Hermione?" she heard from behind her. She had known that voice all too well.

"What perfect timing, Cedric." She rolled her eyes as she turned to face her mocker. She was surprised to see him at eye-level as he was crouched beside her. Their faces were merely inches apart. They stayed like that for a very short, uncomfortable second.

They had met each other in the Quidditch cup and they had been teasing each other ever since. It was a "disdainful" relationship, but they were close friends, nonetheless.

"I'm surprised you manage to study AND carry all these books…" he eyed them one by one, reading their titles out loud.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm weak???" she said defensively. There was a tone of playfulness in her voice, but it was probably overpowered by her anger.

"No…" he shook his head quickly. "…well…yeah." A playful smile was in his lips. He laughed.

Hermione felt her heart pounding loudly when she saw him smile. It felt different. It was weird. It looked to her that she was having her first crush…

She rolled her eyes, but still, there was a smile on her mouth. "Well then, Mister I-think-girls-are-weak. Would you rather mock or help a poor, weak, desolate girl with her books?"

He offered help by holding out his hands for her. She placed a few books in his arms, but leaving the heavy ones for herself. She refused to let some boy play a Knight-in-Shining-Armor for her. She felt a tinge of uneasiness when their fingertips made contact as she handed him the books. She quickly disregarded it, and stood up.

"So…do you really read all these books or are they just part of the know-it-all effect?" he asked teasingly, as we made our way to the library Gryffindor Common room.

She gave him a quick side-glance. "We've just started talking and you're already mocking me…" She rolled her eyes.

He let out a short laugh. "You are so bloody adorable when you're annoyed."

She was surprised at what he said, breathing in to think of a mock instead of a compliment. She was flooded with them. A lot about his lips, his smile, his hair…but most about his eyes.

"Are you saying that sarcastically?" she asked, although hoping he did not.

"No…no…it's true. You know, every time you get annoyed, you roll your eyes, and this is just so…"

"C'mon…say it… cocky, annoying, know-it-all-ish…" she rolled her eyes again, and for the first time, she had noticed that she did, in fact do it every time she was annoyed.

"…cute." He had said this just in time they got to the changing staircases.

"Oh, haha." She laughed dryly, although trying to stop herself from smiling widely.

"I'm serious! C'mon don't tell me you don't think you're cute…"

She had to bite her lip to stop herself from smiling. "No, Cedric. I don't. Because, unlike you, I don't obsess myself with mirrors." She had said this, but she knew deep down that he was definitely a good person. He wasn't, at all, obsessed with mirrors.

"You are so impossible… but I'm not lying." He made a quick side-glance to see what her reaction was. She was clearly amused.

"Whatever," she said, tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear so it's not too obvious that she was smiling now.

He laughed again as he looked away from her face. "I was right…you do roll your eyes when you're annoyed!" he laughed. "You are so bloody adorable." He said again.

"This is my stop." Hermione just quickly dashed up the stairs as if not hearing what Cedric had just said. A wide smile was in her lips.

"Good night, 'Mione." Cedric called out. "We're not finished yet!"

She turned around with a smile on my face, to see that there was a smile in his face, as well.

"Night!" she said, a little bit too enthusiastically. Looks like this is going to be an interesting relationship…

**Author's Note:** You guys should hear Dashboard Confessional's So Impossible, and this fic sorta reminds me of it… remember, this is a ONESHOT. Well, unless I get a lot of reviews telling me to update… this one didn't turn out as well as the others did… But, oh well! Please review!


End file.
